capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Akari Kaida
Akari Kaida (海田 明里) is a video game music composer for Capcom best known for her work on the Breath of Fire and Mega Man Battle Network series. She joined in 1994, where her first tracks were for CPS2 title Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness followed by Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, the direction for both of which was led by grandmaster Takayuki Iwai. During this time she went by the alias Lemon. Kaida also worked on all sorts of console titles, from Street Fighter Alpha (arranged version) to Mega Man & Bass. History Kaida's first major game project was Breath of Fire III, which she composed alongside Yoshino Aoki. Following this, however, she became more involved with the Mega Man series via the then-emerging Mega Man Battle Network series of games, composing music for entries ''1'', ''4.5'' and ''5'', the last of which being her final game as an employee of the company. From late 2005 to late 2010, Kaida has worked as a freelance composer (through Studio RainbowScore, her self-made company) during which time she composed music for Luminous Arc. This, however, has not prevented her from providing arrange versions for soundtracks published by Inti Creates, collaborating once more with Aoki on the final entry in the Star Force series, and composing the theme for one of the eight Robot Masters in Mega Man 10. She became a member of GeOnDan in late 2010, which has since disbanded, and has since composed for games such as Loveplus+, Magician's Quest 2 and 3'', ''Steel Chronicle and New Loveplus. She is currently affiliated with ATTIC Inc. While she is still chiefly known by the same name, she has actually married as early as 2006. Her full name is Akari Kaida Groves. Production History *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1995/1996) -- Music Composer (as Akari.K ‒Lemon‒) *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Compose (as Akari.K ‒Lemon‒) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Music Compose (Consumer Staff) (as Akari.K ‒Lemon‒) *''Resident Evil'' (PSX, PC and Saturn Versions) (1996/1997) -- Composition / Arrangement (Sound) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Chorus (Theme Song of Sakura) *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Compose (Arcade Staff) (as Akari.K ‒Lemon‒) *''Breath of Fire III'' (1997) -- Music Composition, All Instruments & Words (-Ending Theme- "Pure Again"), Vo. & Background Vocals (-Ending Theme- "Pure Again") *''Breath of Fire III Original Sound Track'' (CD) (1997) *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (1997) -- Composition / Arrangement (Sound) *''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version) (1998) -- Sound Designer *''Trick'n Snowboarder'' (1999) *''Dino Crisis'' (PSX and PC Versions) (1999/2000) -- Composer (Sound) *''MegaMan Battle Network'' (2001) -- Music (as A.Kaida) *''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (GBA Version) (2002) Uncredited; 1 tune of additional music *''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Designer (Original Staff) (as A.Kaida) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Chorus (Theme Song of Sakura) *''MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge'' (2003) Uncredited *''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' (2004/2005) -- Music Composer (Staff) *''Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation'' (2004) -- Music *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) -- Special Thanks *''MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan'' (2004) -- Music (as A.Kaida) *''MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team Colonel'' (2005) -- Music (as A.Kaida) *''Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5'' (CD) (2005) *''Okami'' (2006/2008) -- Composer (BGM) (as Akari Groves) *''Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes'' (CD) (2006) (as Akari Groves) *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (2007) -- Music (Sound Unit) (as Akari Groves) *''Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes'' (CD) (2007) (as Akari Groves) *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace'' (2008) -- Music *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Red Joker'' (2008) -- Music *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) (as Akari Kaida Groves) *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (CD) (2009) *''Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star'' (2009) -- Rockman EXE Original Staff *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement *''Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 3, Lounge'' (CD) (2015) *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) Song Credits Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge *Donovan Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness *Story Demo 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Gaits Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Mary Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Powered Gear Hi-Score Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *Gouki Stage -- Arrangement *Gouki Ending -- Arrangement *Sodom Stage -- Arrangement *Sodom Ending -- Arrangement *Rose Stage -- Arrangement *Rose Ending -- Arrangement 'Resident Evil (PSX, PC and Saturn Versions)' *Dismal Field -- Composition & Arrangement Live environmental recording converted to fit the PlayStation chip 'Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *I Want You to Know (Theme Song of Sakura) -- Chorus (w/Sakura Kasugano (Yuko Sasamoto)) '''Breath of Fire III *Opening ~Opening the Gate~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Healing -- Composition & Arrangement *Without a Care -- Composition & Arrangement *Country Living -- Composition & Arrangement *Do Your Best! -- Composition & Arrangement *Victory Dance -- Composition & Arrangement *Chase -- Composition & Arrangement *Can't you see clearly now? -- Composition & Arrangement *Chickens in the Night -- Composition & Arrangement *The Game Continues -- Composition & Arrangement *Regret Comes from Relying on Others -- Composition & Arrangement *Termination -- Composition & Arrangement *Waking Up in the Morning Leads to All the Encounters ~Theme of Nina~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Dedicated to the Dragons ~Main Theme~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Turning Point -- Composition & Arrangement *An Uncertain Millennium -- Composition & Arrangement *Self-determination ~last battle~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Stairs ~Ending~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Pure Again ~Staff Roll~ -- Composition & Arrangement, All Instruments & Lyrics, Vocals & Background Vocals (w/Yoshino Aoki) Breath of Fire III Original Sound Track '' *Escape / Again -- Composition & Arrangement *The Game Continues ~Real jazz style~ -- Composition *Sigh of the fairy ~Kotomonashi Acid jazz style~ -- Composition & Arrangement ''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version)' *Data Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Dynamo Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cold Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ground Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pirate Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Tengu Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement '''Trick'n Snowboarder *Tricky Sliders -- Composition & Arrangement *Wanna Be Game? -- Composition & Arrangement *No!! -- Composition & Arrangement *U Got A Muffin... -- Composition & Arrangement *Let's Get Together -- Composition & Arrangement *Side By Side -- Composition & Arrangement *Go 4 What U Want -- Composition & Arrangement *Phat! X2L -- Composition & Arrangement *Like The Wind -- Composition & Arrangement *Let's Get Together - Luv&Snow Mix - -- Composition & Arrangement Dino Crisis *Abandoned Hope -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network *Theme of Rockman EXE -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *School -- Composition & Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicious Mood? -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Fire Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Running Through the Cyber World -- Composition & Arrangement *Boundless Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Moment of Fate -- Composition & Arrangement *Cold & Silent -- Composition & Arrangement *Red or Blue -- Composition & Arrangement *Electrical Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement *Void -- Composition & Arrangement *Operation! -- Composition & Arrangement *Net Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Dream Virus -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Loser -- Composition & Arrangement *end roll -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge *Battle BGM 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle BGM 2 (Finals) -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle BGM 3 (Final Battle, Communication Versus) -- Composition & Arrangement Onimusha 3: Demon Siege *Main Theme ~Theme of Samanosuke~ -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation *Theme of RockMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of NumberMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of SearchMan -- Arrangement *Theme of AquaMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ThunderMan -- Composition & Arrangement *Battlefield -- Composition & Arrangement *Calculation Drill -- Composition & Arrangement *Search Mission -- Arrangement *Tournament Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Fighter's Soul -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan *Theme of Rockman EXE 5 -- Arrangement *Theme of Nebula -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Scientific Forefront -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Seek a Cord -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Start! -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Arrangement *Oran Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Abandoned Mine -- Composition & Arrangement *Drill Crush! -- Composition & Arrangement *Network Space -- Composition & Arrangement *Black Power -- Composition & Arrangement *Liberate Mission -- Arrangement *Powerful Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Liberate Complete! -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Arrangement *Luxury Liner -- Composition & Arrangement *Quest in the Water -- Composition & Arrangement *End City -- Composition & Arrangement *Castle of Ninja! -- Composition & Arrangement *Depth -- Composition & Arrangement *Shadow of Heart -- Arrangement *You're Not Alone! -- Arrangement *Dark Chip Factory -- Composition & Arrangement *A Total War -- Arrangement *Trial -- Composition & Arrangement *1 Turn Liberate! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Loser -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Nebula Gray -- Composition & Arrangement *Chain of Wish -- Arrangement Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5 *Theme of Rockman EXE 5 ~Promotion MIX~ -- Remixed by Okami *Theme of Shinto Priest Mikazuki -- Composition & Arrangement *A Spring Reborn -- Composition & Arrangement *A Great Spirit Lies in Wait -- Composition & Arrangement *Terror! Old Man and Granny Tongue-Cutter -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes *Ultramarine Meditation - Blessed Pop - -- Voice, Computer Programming, Arrangement Mega Man ZX Advent *Green Grass Gradation (Rockman a) -- Arrangement *Rockin' On (Rockman a) -- Arrangement Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes *Rockman a (antique) Remix -- Computer Programming, Arrangement Mega Man Star Force 3 *Kodama Elementary -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyber World -- Composition & Arrangement *Rocket Emergency! -- Composition & Arrangement *Ride On -- Composition & Arrangement *Noise Wave -- Composition & Arrangement *Okudama Studio -- Composition & Arrangement *Live Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Noise Change -- Composition & Arrangement *Noise World -- Composition & Arrangement *Road to Victory -- Composition (w/Yoshino Aoki), Arrangement Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Jewel Temptation (Jewel Man Stage) -- Vocal, Keyboards, Computer Programming, Arrangement Chiptuned Rockman *Opening Stage (LSI-Babe mix) -- Arrangement *Ground Man Stage (Unlimited Overdub mix) -- Composition Mega Man 10 *King of Blades (Blade Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *King of Blades -- Composition & Arrangement Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Escape -- Arrangement *Coliseum Series Medley -- Arrangement Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 3, Lounge *Cursed Shinshu Field -- Arrangement *Two People Gazing at Each Other -- Arrangement *Sei-an City - Commoners' Quarter -- Arrangement *Reset (Thank You Version) -- Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *Running Through the Cyber World -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *Fire Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Transmission -- Composition (w/Yoshino Aoki) *Rockman EXE 4.5 Battle Tune Medley -- Composition & Arrangement *A Total War -- Composition (w/Toshihiko Horiyama), Arrangement External links *Official website *Akari Kaida's profile on ATTIC's website Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Female people